This invention relates generally to spa water heating apparatus and method; and more particularly concerns improvements in installation and use of solar heating of spa water as well as solar powering of pumping means to displace spa water into and out of the solar heating apparatus, all in highly efficient and safe manner.
There is need for equipment featuring the above improvements in solar powering of spa water displacement in relation to solar heating of displaced water. Also, there is need for improvements in installation of such equipment and in relation to accommodation to spa covers, which are removable from positions over spas.